Hokage Hime
by Entrenched
Summary: Shields can be used to cover broken things.  Tsunade has a reflection of what it means to use someone to hide her hurt.  Naruto/Tsunade.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**A/N**: This story was a request made by _**Heldogter**_. This pairing has always interested me and so I thought I would write them in a more…solemn setting. I was surprised to actually see that this pairing was very popular. Le gasp! I hope you all enjoy it!

Please note that I haven't been up to date with my Naruto…so if he seems OOC, apologies! Also this story is taking place maybe a year or so after Jiraiya's death. Slightly AU, so again, take heed.

I do hope you enjoy the story Heldogter!

* * *

><p>It should have ended sooner. In fact, it should have never happened at all.<p>

The same comment swirled in Tsunade's thoughts as she watched the play of muscles on the blonde's back as it rose and fell with each breath he took. She found, many moons ago, that her young lover would only sleep this deeply when their nocturnal intimacies left him fully and shakily satisfied. It was, in some morphed form, a comfort for her ego. At her age and still capable of rendering a man of his tender young age satiated beyond all possible realms to the point of snoring exhaustion truly was the most flattering non-verbal compliment. With a subtle hand, one she had used on a larger body so many years ago, she traced the powerful lines of his back.

For a moment, Tsunade was transported back to a time where – despite all her efforts to be gentle in her stroking – a different body would stir beneath the most feather light of touches. Her lover continued to snore, oblivious of the world around him in that deep sleep. So alike and yet so different.

* * *

><p><em>Tsunade reached out, lazily tracing a pattern on the chest that was pressed against her side. The snore of the white-maned man alongside her body faltered before stopping. The arm that had been carelessly thrown over her body, effectively covering her breasts, tightened a fraction before the yawn of a bed-tussled Jiraiya shattered the silence of the room. Rumbling, Jiraiya nuzzled her neck, inhaled deeply and hugged Tsunade closer.<em>

"_You're still up, hime?" he grumbled lazily in her ear. He continued to nuzzle her neck, much like a house-cat. Although, she highly doubted that Jiraiya would enjoy being compared to a house cat. Knowing him, he would probably prefer to be seen as a lion – king of the jungle._

"_Hm…," was her only reply as she continued to trace the well-defined muscles of his chest._

"_Didn't I tire you out already?" he questioned. Tongue flickered out to trace the shell of her ear before capturing her earlobe and tugging on it._

"_No," she chuckled half-mockingly, knowing he would consider it a challenge. And indeed, he took the bait._

"_Then, my hime, I better fix that," he ground out in that deeply intoxicating voice before moving to shift above and between her legs. His member, which had hardened during their banter, was now pressed against her sweet core. When he entered her, his thrust powerful yet gentle, she mewled into the night._

* * *

><p>Tsunade's hand roved down her blonde lover's back. That was one difference. Jiraiya had always slept facing her. Never had he ever slept with his back towards her body. His chest had been a safe haven. This boy, no she could no longer call him a boy. This man was as care-free in his sleep as he was in his wake. Body spread-eagled as if he were the only one occupying the futon. Warm hands began to massage the muscles there, noting how her lover shifted in his sleep, turning slightly her way and lifting his leg a fraction of an inch. She ignored the slide of his knees across her thighs and continued to massage his back before moving lower towards his ass.<p>

Like all young men of his age, the blonde had a firm well-chiseled ass. Years of ninja training had only worked to carve his body into a deadly weapon in itself. Despite her best efforts to keep her arousal in line, Tsunade could not help but pinch his ass before rubbing the spot affectionately. She enjoyed how his whiskered face crinkled in annoyance before smoothing out into that familiar boyish visage.

In her heart, she wished that she could stay with him forever. A childish wish considering her age. She had promised her heart to only one man. A man that had been in her life on and off over the years. But, had she had another heart to give, there was no doubt in her mind that this young man would have easily captured it much like his Master had all those years ago.

However, Tsunade knew better. Wishes were for children and dreams for the young. She had no right stealing his youth away when it was obvious he was destined for another life, another woman.

If she had been younger, more free spirited, and perhaps – in some way – had never felt that touch of unrequited love, she would have taken this young man's heart and cradled it in the palm of her hand. No. _He_ had taught her better than that. His life, his energy, his very outlook on life was not meant to captured and chained to a broken woman such as her. Although, she would miss it.

She would miss having his bright smile cast her way. Miss the way he would reach for her hand when he visited the hokage's office. Miss the way he would whisper about how beautiful she was in the moonlight when they walked the streets at night. Miss the way his hands would possessively caress every inch of her body in an alleyway when he moved to steal a kiss which would almost always morph into a quick exchange of moans and thrusts.

Most of all, she would simply miss his mere presence. They were so similar, and yet so different.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi! Oba-sama! What's with this assignment! This is bullshit!" Naruto burst into Tsunade's office, his face contorted in outrage as he flapped the D-rank mission in the air like a pair of overused dirty underwear.<em>

_He quickly ducked, expecting their hokage to throw something in his direction. Nothing came and Naruto peeked out from under his arms to see that his hokage was leaning back in her chair, facing the window. When no words were spoken from her despite his rather rude intrusion into her office, he began to get worried._

_Approaching the older woman, Naruto caught a glimpse of a picture frame grasped in the older woman's hands. Upon further inspection he saw that image contained a picture of his former sensei in a kimono with his arms wrapped around their hokage also wearing the same designed kimono. The rumors of their relationship had been, for the most part, unfounded. But there it was. Proof._

_The proof that everyone had been aching to find that there was more between Jiraiya-sama and their hokage. The second thing that Naruto noticed was the droplet of tears that had pooled over the younger lovers' faces. With infinite care, he reached out and grasped the shoulder of their hokage._

"_Oba-," Naruto paused and corrected himself, "Hokage-sama…"_

_Tsunade, ripped out from her reverie, sharply turned her head. Eyes still blurred from her tears and the sun casting a heavy light into the room played with her senses. Her eyes met with the outline of a spiky-haired body and for a brief moment she hoped against all hope that it was who she thought it was._

"_Jiraiya…," she whispered brokenly. But the image cleared into that of his student. Naruto. "N-Naruto…," she corrected before reaching up to wipe the tears away._

_Seeing their powerful leader distraught, Naruto blushed and looked away. He knew that she had not meant to make the mistake and relieved both of them of the embarrassment by whispering, "I miss him too."_

_Tsunade, thankful for his tact, merely nodded. She stood and reached out to touch his hand, knowing that the death of his sensei was a hard blow for him as well. Like her wounds, his would never heal properly. That death had rendered them both weak and stubborn as they both were to their pride and will, would never show that weakness._

_Before either of them knew what happened, their lips had met._

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed again and moved to trace the pelvic bone of her lover. Prominent and strong, she could still feel the ache between her thighs from the grinding this part of his body had delivered hours earlier. Time together had only strengthened this young man's sexual prowess. If his former sensei had been proud of the growth the young man had adopted on his shinobi skills, she was sure Jiraiya was rolling in his grave in glee at the prospect that his student was as well versed in pleasuring a woman.<p>

She really should end this relationship.

She had seen the looks from that young woman's face. Hinata. Such a soft spoken yet talented child. A shinobi that had a future and contained a level head even in the direst of situations. She had seen the looks from the lavender-eyed girl had cast her lover's way. But of course, his blue eyes were glued to Tsunade. A stab of guilt ripped into Tsunade's chest at the thought that she was shattering a future relationship. Kami, when had she become so greedy. Old age certainly made one cynical.

She knew why she kept him. Why she held onto him so dearly.

So similar, yet so different.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh god! Yes! Naruto, oh god yes! Harder!"<em>

_The young blonde shifted the angle of his hips, knowing how Tsunade enjoyed feeling the tip of his cock brush along that spot in her pussy. He thrust upwards, feeling her walls squeeze harder along his shaft._

"_Yes! There, there, there!" she repeated, her legs tightening around his waist and pulling him closer to her body. She enjoyed the sharp angles that defined his well-built frame. He had aged considerably over time. Stronger, faster, powerful, personality and libido bordering on the edge of animalistic. His hair had gotten longer, the spiky silken golden threads that adorned his head had become fuller, so much like his father's hair had been._

_So much how like his hair had been. _

_Minato had, in some way, idolized and even followed Jiraiya's path. The hair had only been one of things that the Yondaime had taken from his sensei. And now, Naruto sported the look. At first it had bothered her how similar Jiraiya and his two apprentices had become, but only time had changed that ideal. Morphed into a sense of…longing. She was able to share a piece of her former lover's legacy._

_Fingers clawed down the young man's back, easily breaking skin. Naruto did not let up, knowing one was never enough for Tsunade. He thrust hard into her spasming pussy, holding himself there as she rode out her orgasm._

"_Kami! Yes! YES!" she hollered, nails only digging deeper._

_Naruto gritted his teeth. Sweat pouring from his body as he pressed deeper into Tsunade's achingly hot cavern. He urged his body to relax as Tsunade winced in a heady mixture of pain and pleasure as she felt Naruto's thick shaft press against her cervix, nearly kissing the area. The control he learned in the small amount of time they had been lovers was amazing. A natural talent perhaps?_

_The tremble in Tsunade's thighs had slowed considerably, leaving them only to quiver for a few seconds. Satisfied at the reaction, Naruto pulled out nearly to the tip before ramming back inside her slick passage. Unprepared for the move, Tsunade bucked against his hips, driving Naruto deeper into her, again causing her to gasp in pleasure as he moved with quickening speed. Despite her recent orgasm, the blonde-haired woman could feel the stirring of a familiar ache in her womb._

"_Naruto…," she moaned, body bouncing with every one of her thrusts. Her breaths were becoming shorter, sharper, her body beginning to shake once more._

"_Yes…yes…please cum for me," he murmured encourangingly. Even now he had no clue as to what to call Tsunade. It had never quite felt right to call her by her given name, and to holler hokage while in the middle of having sex was a bit impersonal. And so, Naruto had left words to the redundancy of the action they were performing. NO names, simply words that were harmless and repetitive._

"_So good, Naruto! Yes. For you! Gods! Yes!" the sound of his voice, the scent of their sex thick in the air and the way his balls slapped with sickening force against her tender ass threw Tsunade into her third orgasm for the night._

_Soon after her lover followed with a groan. Again no name, just a roar of a sound that emphasized the triumph of his achievement to eternal, if momentary, bliss._

_Later, cradled in each other's embrace, satiated for the moment, Tsunade traced her fingers along the bulging bicep of her new lover as she spoke almost dreamily, "you can call me hime."_

_Languidly, Naruto raised his sweat dampened head and looked questioningly at her, "is that what he called you?"_

_There was no recrimination in his voice as he asked the question, but she tensed up either way before responding tightly, "yes…"_

_He paused in thought before shaking his head. For a brief second Tsunade assumed she had just shattered the brief foray of happiness that she had just achieved. _

"_Then only_ **he**_ can call you that," Naruto whispered before nuzzling her abundant breasts._

_If her heart had not already been broken, she would have felt it shatter in her chest._

_But his next words warmed both her heart and her soul – pieces she believed could never feel such warmth ever again with his passing._

"_Can we do it again, hokage-hime?"_

* * *

><p>This would be the last night.<p>

She mentally swore herself.

Tomorrow she would urge him to see beyond the loss, beyond the trap of a web they had conjured, and see. Maybe, if she had not fully corrupted his innocence, he would be able to see the lavender-eyed princess that always searched for him. Tsunade could see a bright future for the young couple. Hinata would certainly look for Naruto's well-being and support his dreams of becoming hokage. The two would make quite a match that would forever change Konoha.

Her fingertips trailed from his pubic bone to his semi-erect cock. The curse of youth. Forever in a state of half-alertedness. Despite the promise she had made, Tsunade watched as her hands wrapped around the shaft of her young lover. Felt the silken heaviness in her palm as she stroked once, twice, and finally on the third he came to life. Hardening and stretching in the small of her palm.

"You're still up, hokage-hime?" grumbled the disheveled blonde haired nin. He lifted his head from the pillow and gave her a drowsy worn look before it collapsed onto the thick mass of fluff.

"Hm…," was her only reply as she continued to stroke his ever growing cock.

"Didn't I tire you out already?" he questioned directly into the pillow itself as he groaned in frustration and thrust against her shifting palm.

"No," she replied. There was no half chuckle, no teasing. Confused, Naruto looked up and eyed Tsunade in the moonlight. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He should have seen it coming, should have found a way to turn those uncertainties away. And yet, he had not. And here they were.

"Then, hokage-hime, I better fix that," he stated with a saddened face. He knew where this would end in the morning. Yet, for the life of him, he could not muster the energy to fight her will power. The decision had been made before he had awoken.

Shifting, Naruto moved between Tsunade's legs. His eyes, she could see in the moonlight, glistened with unshed tears.

She really should have ended it sooner. Before either of them became so attached with hiding each other's wounds. After this night, they would be naked and bare in the morning without each other's arms to hide the still open cuts. When he thrust into her, it was not the forceful entrance she had grown accustomed too.

It was gentle, slow, tender. Everything she had grown to miss with her _love_. Naruto pulled out, determined to draw this out for both their sakes. When he slid back into her pussy, he groaned and leaned forward to catch her mouth in a kiss. Rarely did they ever kiss like this. Sweet and simple. It had always been ferocious, almost hungry. But tonight, there was no room for such savage notions. Tonight was a reminder, a rekindling of the memory of a man who had changed both their lives.

Naruto rocked into Tsunade, his hips swift yet still gentle. His hands, which had grasped her hips moved to pool closer to her center. Thumb found her slick nub and began to circle the engorged flesh. With each thrust of his hips, he passed his thumb over her clit and felt her responding thrust and moan back. Breaking the kiss, Naruto pressed his forehead against Tsunade. Neither spoke any words tonight, just focused on saying every message with their bodies alone.

It was no surprise when Tsunade felt herself reach the precipice. Ready. Oh so ready to jump of the edge.

Naruto, feelng himself just as close to that edge, spoke for the first time since this goodbye had begun, "cum for me, _my hime_."

With those words alone, she shattered. Both her body and her heart. She felt the warm splash of her lover as he groaned in his release. Tears, hot wet tears prickled down her cheeks as she felt her now former lover sag against her body.

He was satiated.

For a moment, she was sure that he had fallen asleep. Instead he stirred and moved off of her body. With a gentleness she would never have associated with the young man, she felt his strong arms embrace her and hug her close.

Tsunade traced the grooves of his chest and felt the safety of his arms.

She could be weak only until morning.

"Sleep, hokage-hime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was it? Liked it. Didn't like it. I wasn't expecting it to be sad, but then again I looked at their relationship and thought, two broken people would comfort each other.

Flames welcome! Reviews are awesome!


End file.
